


Learning How To Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Swimming Pools, Swimming lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy learns how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Swim

Clint asked as he opened the door to the indoor pool, "How did you swing this Phil?"

Phil smiled and said, "I told Fury we are going to teach Daisy how to swim, and he immediately said yes."

Clint said, "He is smitten."

Phil just smirked.

Both of them had decided that it was time for Daisy to learn how to swim. She was six years old.

Daisy said, "I'm ready."

Clint and Daisy watched their daughter. She looked cute in a swim suit, that Melinda had bought for her. 

Clint said, "Come on get into the water."

Daisy got into the water, holding the railing. Phil kept a close eye.

Clint showed Daisy how to flap her hand and legs.

Daisy did as she was shown. Clint held her by the waist for the first few tries. Daisy soon got a hang of it.

They moved towards the shallow part of the pool. Daisy was learning at an incredible rate.

She was swimming slowly but correctly.

A little more practice, and she would be a pro.

Clint also taught Daisy how to float on her back.

Phil watched proudly as his daughter learnt everything that was taught .

She has learnt one of the most important survival skill.


End file.
